lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Otherworld Duel! Clash of the Three Kings!
Otherworld Duel! Clash of the Three Kings! is a special "two-shot", involving 3 protagonists created by Maxus, , , and Yuda Amuka. The 3 protagonists find themselves trapped in a strange place, known as "The Otherworld", and find that the only way they can get back to their respective homes is to Duel, and defeat the supposed ruler of this "Otherworld", a man known as OZA. Summary To Come Later... Duel Yuji Kano, Yuichi Endo, and Yuda Amuka vs OZA OZA has 16000 LP while Yuji, Yuichi, and Yuda have 4000 each and have individual field. No one will be able to attack until after each player has had a complete turn. 'Turn 1: OZA ' OZA Activates the Continuous Spell Card "Bound to the Otherworld". During each of his Standby Phases, OZA can discard his entire hand to declare an ATK and DEF amount, then destroy all face-up cards in his opponent's Monster Card Zones that have less than or equal to ATK/DEF the declared amount. He can then Special Summon up to 3 "Otherworld" monsters from his Deck with ATK/DEF equal to the declared amount, though the effects of the card are left unknown to his opponents. 'Turn 2: Yuji ' Yuji Normal Summons " " (2/1000/700). He then activates " " (1) and " " (8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons " " (4/1600/1000) and " " (7/2500/2000) from his hand, both in Attack Position. Yuji Sets 1 card. 'Turn 3: Yuichi ' Yuichi Draws and Normal Summons " " (4/1200/1000). He then activates its effect, discarding a Spell Card to add a Level 4 or lower "Cosmic HERO" from his Deck to his hand. He discards the Spell Card " " to add " " from his Deck to has hand. He then Crosses the Level 4 "Blue Ray" with the Level 4 "Red Mist" in his hand to " " (8/2500/2000) in Attack Positon. "Red Mist's" increases the ATK of all Yuichi controls by 500 ("Brave Ventis" 2500->3000). Yuichi Sets 2 cards. 'Turn 4: Yuda ' Yuda Draws "Phantom Devi Illusion Ghoul". During Yuda's Standby Phase, Yuichi activates the Trap Card "Summon Gift", which allows his opponent to declare the name of a Monster Card, and if that monster is in Yuichi's Deck, it is Special Summoned to his opponent's side of the field. Yuda then activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Act-Change", whose effect allows him to treat a Spell or Trap Card effect as if his opponent activated it. "Summon Gift" is then treated as if OZA activated it, allowing Yuda, Yuichi, or Yuji to declare a monster name. Yuji declares " ", knowing that OZA stole it from him and has it in his Deck. "Nova Dragon: Sei" (3/1300/900) is then Special Summoned to Yuji's field in Attack Position. Continuing with his turn, Yuda Normal Summons "Phantom Devi Illusion Ghoul" (1/500/0). He then activates its effect, excavating the top card of his Deck, and if it is a Fiend-Type monster, he can place Tags on his field equal to the Level of that monster. Yuda excavates "Phantom Devi Evoker Witch" (8), who is a Fiend-Type monster, so Yuda places 8 Tags on his field. "Evoker Witch" is then shuffled back into the Deck. Using "Illusion Ghoul" as material, Yuda Ultima Summons "Demon Swordsman - Astaroth" (8/2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuda Sets 1 card. 'Turn 5: OZA ' OZA Draws, then activates the effect "Bound to the Otherworld", discarding his entire hand and declares 2500 ATK, 2000 DEF, destroying all of the cards in his opponent's Monster Card Zones. Yuichi attempts to activate "Brave Ventis'" effect to prevent it's destruction, but the secondary effect of "Bound to the Otherworld" negates any effect that would prevent a card from being destroyed by it. All monsters controlled by Yuji and Yuichi, along with Yuda's "Astaroth" are destroyed ("Nova-Eyes Burst Dragon" is placed face-up in Yuji's Extra Deck and half of the Tags on Yuda's field are removed). OZA can now Special Summon up to 3 "Otherworld" monsters from his Deck with 2500 ATK and 2000 DEF. OZA Special Summons "Dark-Eyes Otherworld Dragon" (7/2500/2000), "Dark HERO Otherworld Ventis" (8/2500/2000), and "Evil Swordsman - Otherworld Astaroth" (8/2500/2000) all in Attack Position. Each one disallows Yuji, Yuichi, or Yuda from Summoning their non-"Otherworld" counterparts."Otherworld Dragon" then attacks Yuji directly (Yuji:4000->1500 LP). "Otherworld Ventis" attacks Yuichi directly (Yuichi:4000->1500 LP). "Otherworld Astaroth" attacks Yuda directly (Yuda:4000->1500 LP). Duel concludes in second half.